Twilight Inception
by Lemour King
Summary: Is this a dream? Finn can't seem to get if it is a dream or not, or is he Fionna? Oh boy, Worm King all over again (but not really).


**Now, the main reason I wrote this is due to the fact that there are so many god d #m FionnaxMarshal Lee pairings, and there are three reasons why i find this humorous**

**1. Marshal Lee hasn't offically been introduced to the series other than a few lines that didn't get through, and a few other appearences**

**2. It always feels weird whenever I think of a 1,000 year old and a 12-14 year old dating, even if they are young, same goes for Finn and Marceline**

**3. It reminds me too much of f**king twilight! (see what I did there?)**

**So i decided to write this humorously. Oh yeah, I'm new to this math. **

It was night time in Ooo, where all was covered in twilight. Sitting on a tree branch were two figures, both sitting next to each other. One was a girl, with an oval shaped head covered with a white bunny-like hat, and a stand of blond hair falling out. The other figure was a guy with green-ish grey skin, short black hair, and two protruding fangs sticking out of his mouth. The two just sat there, staring at each other, neither one moving in the slightest bit.

"I love you, Marshal Lee.", said the girl.

"I love _you_, Fionna," said the man known as Marshal Lee. The girl known as Fionna continued to stare deeply as she gave a soliloquy inside her mind.

_There were three things that I knew about Marshal Lee:_

_1. He is the Vampire king, which apparently means close to nothing here compared to his demonic mother in the Nightosphere_

_2. He is over 1,000 years old, and really likes playing guitar and other music stuff_

_3. I completely, hopelessly, mathematically 'like him a lot'_

As they both stared into each other's eyes dumbly, the distance between their faces slowly decreased until their lips were about to touch. As the last hints of hesitation slowly disappeared, their heads moved forward, and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed a boy wearing a bear-like hat who had just abruptly woke up. As the boy continued screaming, a yellow dog that was sleeping in a cabinet across the bed the boy was sleeping in also woke up and began screaming. The dog continued to change the scream's pitch until it harmonized with the boy's scream. As these harmonized screams continued, a gameboy-like-thing with limbs in the corner of the room _also _woke up. Though, instead of screaming like the others, he stood up, walked to the center of the room, and shouted "GRAPE JUICE AND JAM!" As the electronic figure shouted this, the two screaming adopted-brothers stopped screaming and looked down at the hand-held.

"Hey, I think that's right, BMO, I never thought about it that way", the canine said confusingly to the one called BMO, "that was the best scream song ever!" At this comment, BMO's face changed to a smile and wink.

"Always is, Jake. BMO always knows," BMO said in third person to the dog named Jake.

"Hey, what do you think, Finn? Pretty rad, right?" Jake asked the boy named Finn. Finn looked up at him with an expression filled with both confusion and horror.

"I don't know man, I just had this totally whack nightmare. I was, like, a girl, and Marceline was a guy, and we were in, like, a vampire mortal relationship!" Finn said while squishing his face and widening his eyes with increasing dramatic-ness, ", we then made out in the twilight" Jake, still waking up, just looked at him with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Ah, that's sick man. Keep your weird fantasies to yourself." Jake replied. Finn acknowledged him with an annoyed and condescending glare.

"Like you and having your feet get kissed by clown nurses?" Finn countered.

"You shut your mouth!", Jake shouted while pointing accusingly at Finn. Both Finn and BMO began laughing hysterically. They laughed so hard, Finn fell out of his bed, and BMO somehow ended up on his head. Seeing this strange scene, Jake also began to laugh just as hard, his mouth growing twice its size, and stretching into loops above him. They all continued laughing until they heard a loud racket outside. Finn was the first to stop, as he walked up to their window and looked outside.

"What is going on out there?" Finn asked as BMO and Jake joined him by the window. Finn, Jake, and BMO all stared in awe as another strange scene folded out in front of them. Right in front of Finn & Jake's tree house, was the King of Mars (also known as Abraham Lincoln) engaging the Cosmic Owl in a fist-fight.

"What the fudge?" Finn asked methodically as the two religious figures beat each other up to a blobby ble-blob.

"They are fighting for the tale in great righteousness." Said a voice with a lisp behind Finn. Finn, knowing the voice well, turned around to find non-other than Billy, Finn's hero, sitting on Finn's bed.

"BILLY!" Finn, Jake, and BMO all said simultaneously, huge grins appearing on each of their faces.

"Oh, you should all probably look forward again." Billy lisped while pointing toward the window. Finn, questionably, turned around, before coming face to face with a terror he thought he would never see again.

"Hey," said the Lich outside Finn's window, ", guess who?"

"AH!" Shouted Fionna the human as she fell out of her bed, breathing heavily from the abrupt awakening.

"What's wrong, girl?" asked a coffee-white cat sleeping in a Cabinet across from Fionna's bed, ", You have a nightmare again?"

"Cake, I had this totally math dream," Fionna explained to the cat known as Cake, " I was a guy, you were a dog, I had a dream about me and Marshal Lee…umm…talking (blushes slightly, causing Cake to raise an eye-brow. _What was _that _all about? _She thought), then I woke up and saw Abraham Lincoln clam the Cosmic Owl, then there was some hero with a lisp, and then the Lich showed up, and then…and then…" Fionna said in-between breathes before she was picked up by Cake, brought in front of her, and lick right across her face.

"Be calmed by my saliva," Cake said to Fionna a not-so-calm tone as she put her back down on the ground, Fionna looking surprisingly calmer.

"I also had a dream…" Cake began while looking at Fionna with a sleepy look, "…that I was in Pre-school again, but had really big hands."

"Ah!" A man shouted as he sat up in bed.

"What's wrong Pen?" asked a female voice next to the man named Pen.

"I don't know." Pen stated, ", I just feel…like I've been violated."

"Oh, it is probably just bad fan fiction," the female voice said, ", just go back to sleep." The man looked over to the source of the female voice.

"You're probably right." He said as he lies back down.

"Good night, Pen." The female voice said.

"Good night, Bubblegum." The man replied.


End file.
